Type-04 Shiranui Second
The Shiranui Second is a product of the XFJ Joint Tactical Surface Fighter Development Program, a plan initiated in 2001 that aimed to overcome the development ceiling of the Type-94 Shiranui and improve its battlefield performance; supporters of the Shiranui Second had hoped that a major international breakthrough could be achieved by using American development data and technology. The four participating companies were the USA's Boening, and the three Japanese companies of Fugaku, Mitsuhishi, and Kawazaki. Performance targets for the XFJ Program are the following: #Agility and mobility equal to 3rd generation TSFs of other countries (eg. EF-2000 Typhoon, F-22A Raptor). #At least a 30% increase in uptime. #Reduction of decline in efficiency due to its equipment load weight. XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 1 The first phase of the program consists of modifying a Type 94-1C Shiranui Type-1C for longer operating time with US parts, including low-power consumption components installed in its fuselage and General Electronics F-140 engines in its Type 91 Jump Units. Although there are sporadic problems caused by 2nd Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges' unfamiliarity with the TSF, it obtains satisfactory results during testing at Yukon Base, and on the battlefield on the Kamchatka Peninsula where it fielded the EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher with no problems. Yuuya later engaged the BETA attacking the ц-04 Frontline Supply Base in combat, resulting in the Phase 1 being severely damaged, although it was able to return to Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky Base under its own power. Upon its return to Yukon Base, it was modified into the XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 2. XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 2 For the second stage of the MSIP (Multi-Stage Improvement Plan), Boening upgraded the Phase 1 using lessons learnt from the Phoenix Initiative, resulting in the Phase 1's external transformation to the unique form of the Shiranui Second. The head unit is equipped with the newest active electronic scanning radar as well as infrared target acquisition system. Thruster units are added to the shoulders to increase mobility, and the legs are enlarged to increase propellant capacity. In response to the Soviet Su-37 Terminator, Boening quickly developed and installed thruster units for the Phase 2's waist block; unlike those on the Su-37, these waist thrusters are given vectoring nozzles. Improvements are made to speed up deployment of the combat dagger from the forearm sheath by several tenths of a second and the Mount Pylon-mounted Melee Halberd by about one second. Two units would be created for testing as part of Project PROMINENCE. The first unit, XFJ-01a, was initially painted in white and red demonstration colors during its unveiling and early combat exercises, and assigned to US Army 2nd Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges. It was later repainted all white. The second machine, XFJ-01b, was painted in a dark-blue color scheme, and would be piloted by 2nd Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal. Total Eclipse (Game) With the XFJ-01a, Yuuya would continue to test the machine in both JIVES tests and the subsequent Blue Flag exercises. Taking part in the first match of Blue Flag, Yuuya fought against the F-18E/Fs of COSEAN's Garuda Test Flight, managing to avoid their fire and overwhelm them. In his second match, Yuuya and Argos Test Flight would face off against [[Bao-Feng Test Flight|''Bao-Feng Test Flight]], with Yuuya scoring a decisive victory over UFC Lieutenant Cui Yifei's J-10X by maximizing the innate strengths of the Type-74 PB Blade that the XFJ-01 was equipped with; also contributing was his increased knowledge of the XFJ-01a's operation that was gained from his previous experiences. The XFJ-01b piloted by Tarisa would also experience its first combat action in this match. While Yuuya's subsequent matches in Blue Flag would have eventually brought him against the Infinities, Yukon Base then came under attack by the RLF shortly after his victory over ''Bao-Feng. Both the XFJ-01a and XFJ-01b would be tested by live combat, with Yuuya and Tarisa in the XFJ-01a and XFJ-01b easily overpowering automated F-16s; Yuuya would also use the XFJ-01a to and engage the insurgents in anti-TSF combat. The XFJ-01a later fought against automated MiG-29s, the MiG-29OVTs of Major Christopher, and the BETA released from underneath Yukon Base; the XFJ-01b piloted by Tarisa would engage BETA heading for the Red Shift line alongside Takamura Yui's Type-00F, and was severely damaged when it encountered the berserk Scarlet Twins. The XFJ-01a itself was also damaged in the attempt to stop the Scarlet Sisters. Type-04 Shiranui Second Following the success of the XFJ-01, the Shiranui Second is considered for adoption as Imperial Japan's next main TSF and given the designation of Test Type-01, for use in combat trials against the Test Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou that, at that time, was also being considered for adoption into the IJA/MDF as the next mainline TSF of Imperial Japan. The Test Type-01 was first deployed in April 2003 at the Cheorwon Hive during Operation Sledgehammer. Operated by the Fuji Tactical Fighter Traning Group's 11th Squadron ''Skuld'', the squadron tested the Shiranui Second, equipped with XM3 and armed with the new Type-02 Squad Support Gun, in both maneuver and fire capabilities by moving from one side of the Hive to another via maneuvering through the Hive, then providing fire support to allied forces. The Shiranui Seconds of the Fuji Tactical Fighter Traning Group were also later deployed to Sakhalin in August 2003 to assist the Soviet Army's [[211 Batalon Zhar|211 Batalon Zhar]] in their advance towards Objective 19. In 2004, Boening licenses production of several Shiranui Second components for refurbishment of existing equipment, and the Shiranui Second is designated the TSF Type-04. Trivia *The XFJ-01a demonstration paint scheme bears some resemblance to the colors used in the real life T-2 CCV experimental aircraft of the JSDF. The XFJ-01b's paint scheme is similar to that of the JSDF acrobatic unit Blue Impulse when they were flying the T-2. *For the Total Eclipse (Anime), most of the XFJ-01a and XFJ-01b's deployment history remained the same. When Yuuya engaged Major Christopher's forces, he manages to hold out against the latter's Su-47E; the XFJ-01a is later damaged in the attempt to stop the rampaging Scarlet Sisters in the same Su-47E, rather than against the Su-37UB Terminator. Appearances Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C anime ver.png|Type-94-1C as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. XFJ-01a_Shiranui_Second_Phase_2_unit_1_anime_ver.png|The XFJ-01a Shiranui Second in demonstrator colors, as seen in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. mecha_1_xfj_01a.png|XFJ-01a mecha_1_xfj_01b.png|XFJ-01b Gallery World's strongest lightstick.png|Shiranui Second Phase 1, armed with the EML-99X. Seven swell effect maburabu version.jpg|Shiranui Second Phase 1 firing the EML-99X. Note the ammunition crate affixed over the space for its Mount Pylons. VLCpic-YAMATO DAMASHII stance1.png|XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 1 in melee combat stance. VLCpic-YAMATO DAMASHII stance2.png|XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 2 in melee combat stance. VLCpic-Shiranui Determined.jpg|A Determined Phase 1 VLCpic-Dont mess with Shiranui 2.jpg|XFJ-01a head view close-up. tarisa finally does something right.png|Tarisa in the XFJ-01b, duel-wielding a Type-74 PB Blade and Type-65 PB Knife. big fat pride.png|Right to left: The XFJ-01a and XFJ-01b. Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA